Dispute within the red rose family
by silv3rnstar
Summary: Yumi has a date on saturday. The problem is, who is she taking? Oneshot YumiXSachikoxTouko


**Dispute within the red rose's family.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned below!_

"Yumi, I'll pick you up around 9" Sachiko said putting down the papers in her hands.

Yumi looked at Sachiko in confusion "Umm" _thinking hard _"why?" _obviously clueless _

Sachiko frowned "this Saturday?"

"You don't have to do that, Sachiko-sama" Touko said entering the room "I can pick up Onee-sama, myself"

"Why would you go to all the trouble Touko? I can't possibly ask you to do that. Anyway, how about the aquatic world, yumi?" Sachiko asked her petit seour.

"..." _did I just forgot something important today? _Yumi thought wondering what it was

"I already planned where Touko and Oneesama are going Sachiko-sama" Touko said. really_, sometimes her cousin could be so insensitive, why would she do that in front of Onee-sama._

Sachiko now looked a little confused "now what are you talking about, touko chan?"

Yumi looked at them both back and forth "Umm.. what are you two talking about?"

Both of them looked at Yumi at the same time.

"Yumi, didn't you promised me a date this Saturday" Sachiko said.

"Oneesama, you said we can go on a date this Saturday" Touko said

**"EHHHhh?!"**

"what's going on?" a very worried Shimako arrived followed by Noriko then by Yoshino

"We can hear your voice downstairs, yumi-chan" Yoshino said "so wha-"

They froze when they saw Sachiko and Touko glaring at each other.

"Yoshino- san, there's a very tense aura coming from this room" Shimako whispered

"Should we leave?" Noriko asked looking at her oneesama

"Don't worry, it's just a healthy little argument" Yoshino said going to the nearby couch.

"Touko-chan, why don't you moved your date with Yumi?" Sachiko asked,

"I can't do that, then how about moving yours then, Sa-chiko-sa-ma"

One of Sachiko brow twitch " that's the only time I could get to spend time with my petit seour"

"I am not moving mine. besides I ask Oneesama first " Touko crossed her arms

"Yumi! who asked you first!" Sachiko demanded

"we-well-" Yumi said meekly. _when did I asks them...I was so busy thinking of my exam I can't even remember talking to them!_

"**_SO?!"_** both of them demanded

"I-I can't s-seem to remember, heheh-he"yumi laughter trailed off after the angry look that both of her seour gave her. she quickly turned to Yoshino who was sitting at the couch, smiling like she was watching a scene on TV. _'he-lp me' _

'_th-is is your pro-blem yu-mi-chan' _yoshino mouthed.

Yumi sigh heavily

"Listen, Touko, I'm older than you. **_Move your date with Yumi_**!" Sachiko said angrily

"**_That's not fair!"_** Touko said "**_Oneesama, promised me!" _**turning to Yumi.

"T-Touko…" Yumi said worriedly went to comfort her petit seour.

Sachiko standing up from the chair. "You're being annoying, Touko. All I'm telling you is to move the date."

"No, I can't do that, I already have a reservation at the-" Touko-blushed. (she blushed? where the heck is she taking her anyway)

Everyone looked at her. she blushed even redder then said " I'm not moving it and that's final!"

Sachiko eyebrows shot up "**TOUKO!"**

"eh" Yumi said, she was sweating profusely now, she recognized that look Sachiko gave Touko. Sadly, it only means that things will get worse. So Yumi hurriedly suggested "h-how about all of us three will go on a date? The more the merrier? Right?"

"**NO**" both of them shouted at the same time.

"Guess not" Yumi muttered backing away a little.

"wow" a voice interrupted them "a cat-fight?"

"Sei-sama" Yumi said two girls momentarily stop at the mentioned of Sei's name

_Finally, Sei-sama will help me! _Yumi quickly ran towards her. Sei opens her arms

Sachiko gave Sei a warning glare,

While Touko was throwing daggers with her stares

"baka, what do you expect me to do, leap into your arms?!" Yumi hissed when she stop a foot away.

"Well, I could dream could I, what kind of game is this?"

Touko and Sachiko continued their argument

"So what are you doing here? Sei-sama, (Sei grinned) stop don't answer that, could you help me with them?" Yumi plead

"hmmp. You always ask for my help when I'm around, Yet you never give me any reward for my kindness" Yumi gave her the puppy dog eyes (XD)

"Fine" Sei grumbled

"Power drill, Ice princess,"

They were so busy arguing that they practically ignore her. Also, they both didn't like Sei that much.

Sachiko feels a bit insecure when Sei is around, thinking that Yumi is more comfortable with Sei than her.

Touko thinks that Sei is like a dirty old man, which harasses her innocent Oneesama. that's why she tends to be extra cautious when Sie's in the

same room as her Oneesama.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Sachiko put her hands on her forehead. _She's giving me headaches_

"I don't know, maybe it's in the genes"

"I'm her oneesama so I came first" Touko frowned which made Sachiko smile at her success.

"I-I.." Touko said, _how could she beat that_? ".."

Then Touko grinned " well have you been in Oneesama room"

"What!?" Sachiko surprised.

"Okay, guys stop it" Sei said "Why don't we all calm _down_ first"

**"Stay out of this!!"**

Noriko tug her Oneesama's arm " I think it's safer to get out of here.."

"that's a good idea, let me finish my tea first" Shimako said

"Hel-" Rei did not finished her greeting when Sachiko suddenly blurted out

**_"I met her first so she's mine!" _**

Which Touko suddenly replied with **_"You're so selfish? I like her too!"_**

"...." suddenly the room fell silent

thud,, Yoshino fell off the couch

COUGH Shimako choke on her tea (Noriko quickly aided her Oneesama)

Rei eyes was wide in shock.

Yumi was bright red.

Sei twitches a smile. _whoa a sudden confession_.

IT took a few seconds before Sachiko and Touko noticed the complete silence.

"..Y-Yumi, i-it's..umm-" Sachiko fidgeting to find the right words."You see..I-I..we-ll-"

Touko on the other hand look at Yumi..turned really red, then quickly looked away.

"You guys like her all this time, yet none of you have kissed her yet" Sei mumbled softly to herself.

"What did you say?" Touko asked. Sachiko turned to her too.

_They heard? _Sei thought._do they have supersonic hearing or something!_ "Did I say something?" Sei pretended

Yumi gave her the _don't-you-dare-say-anything-or-i'll-kill-you-_look

"She _kissed_** YOU,?!"** Sachiko asked. _Yumi, kissed her. _Suddenly she looked really sad.

"What do you mean by-"

"**_YOU_** kissed her?!" Touko reacted. _How could she kissed oneesama_

"Hey don't accuse me!"

"H-hey, calm down I didn't kiss her, she's only joking. Right Sei-sama" Yumi said

"What do you mean you didn't, it was after my graduation" Sei reminded her

"Wh-whaa," Yumi eyes widen. _How could she tell them that!_

Sachiko looked down

"Your Lying" Touko accused Sei

"She kissed me in the lips"

"Now, wait a second Sei-sama!, It was _only _on the cheek!" Yumi shouted. Then suddenly covered her mouth.

"I-tt's t-true then, _you did k-kiss_ her Yumi" Sachiko worlds sounded broken. She sat down at the chair again.

"Oneesama..It wasn't like that. It's was only a farewell gift"

"_How could you Oneesama_" Touko muttered

"I'm telling you it was a farewell gift"

"I think I'm going back to the kendo club, See you guys" Rei quickly disappearing

"You want me to come with you, Rei-san" Yoshino hastily followed Rei

"Ah, I forgot something at the library" Shimako and Noriko went out of the door.

"Oh, look at that. My next class is start-" Sei was going to the doors when Yumi pulled her back. Whispering "where do you think you're going?, FIX THIS"

"whoa, don't look so scary, Yumi-chan" Sei said "Okay" she went nearer to the two.

"I was only _joking_. It's a **_farewell gift_** before graduation. It's **_only _**on the **cheek**. So stop looking like the world crashes on you"

"…"

"…"

"_Come on, Geez it was only in the cheek. __**IF**__ you want just ask Yumi to kiss you!"_

"Sei-sama!" Yumi blushes

"Then, I want a kiss too" Touko said standing up.

"whaa-what,wa-wait"

Sei grinned she leaned down and whispered to Sachiko "Aren't you going to ask for a kiss too?"

"I won't do something that vulgar!"Sachiko said turning her head away.

"heh?, you just confessed a minute ago" Sei said

Sachiko blushed. But didn't moved.

"No wait Touko!" Yumi pushing Touko away

"w-why" Touko said almost at tear

"it's not that-" Yumi said trying to explain."we-ll you see.." then Touko leaned more towards Yumi.

Yumi blushes like crazy.

"Sachiko look, Yumi's going to kiss Touko" Sei said

**SLAMMED**

"That's it, Yumi!" Sachiko said getting up.

"Hai?" Yumi asked

"I-I, …want a k-kiss too" Sachiko said timidly

"**WhaAAT!" **Yumi asked in surprised.

"Wait your turn then"

"No way"

"Oneesama, who do you want to kiss first" Touko asked Yumi

"Yumi" Sachiko asks

"we-well, i think I-I" Yumi stammered "I just remembered, i need to go home early today bye" Yumi rattled then she dashes out the door


End file.
